The Day After Wednesday
The Day After Wednesday (TDAW) is a short disaster-comedy film made by theYnKshow. It starred Yinf Bandit as Yann Brown, Kelf Brick as Keith Bridle and Craig Doughty as Goddy. The film is one of the most viewed YnK video of all time and marks the divider between the Original Series and the 2014 Reboot. Synopsis (contains spoilers) The film starts out with Yann Brown (Yinf Bandit) and Keith Bridle (Kelf Brick) walking to the Shrine of Sif as Keith discovers a stone object on the ground. They tamper with the stone object and then suddenly humanity disappears, though they don't realize it. Yann then goes to the toilet in a bush as Keith goes to eat his lunch, only to find that he forgot his lunch. As Yann walks over, Keith notices that people have disappeared. He tells this to Yann, but he doesn't seem to care. Keith goes to investigate the area and comes the conclusion that the entirety of humanity has disappeared, deducing that them tampering with the object made them vanish. He then calls Yann over to him and they try to bring humanity back by tampering with it some more. Suddenly Goddy (Craig Doughty) appears and informs then that all of humanity is stored inside the stone object that Yann and Keith picked up. The stone object is then revealed to be known as the Aruka. Yann questions Goddy as to why him and Keith are still on Earth, so he tells them that they are only sub-humans. Goddy gives Yann and Keith instructions to save humanity by protecting the Aruka for a month. If they succeed in the task, he will put a force field around the Shrine of Sif. Yann and Keith, however, decide to rob supermarkets all around Brighton and Hove. Afterwards, they go on a journey throughout London. Upon their arrival back to Brighton, they decide to go on a trip to Portsmouth, because they had robbed so much. After Yann and Keith's bizarre trip to Portsmouth, Keith asks Yann if he had the Aruka, with Yann telling him that he was given it a week ago. During that time, they were seen drinking mass amounts of energy drinks and getting drunk from it. Once Keith realizes that he has the Aruka, they fight over it but they let go and it smashes. The two notice that humanity is then released, but there is a comet crashing towards Earth. In panic, Yann and Keith run back to the shrine of Sif. As they get back, Goddy appears in disgust. Yann and Keith tell him that they cocked up. YnK then troll Goddy because Goddy left the force field up around the Shrine of Sif so YnK are protected (or so we think). Then, the comet crashes into Earth, killing all humans. Facts * Both Yinf and Kelf play the main antagonists of the film. * Goddy is the protagonist of the film. * It was the first video/film to show the Shrine of Sif in the reboot. * Yinf and Kelf have acclaimed the film, regarding it as their best work. * A remastered version was in production, but as of May 2015, it has been cancelled. * The 7th version of the remastered disk TDAW is said to be released as a two year anniversary of the release of the film. * The film was made roughly over 4 months and currently has 2 versions of it. The original YouTube one was the first to be made and is currently the only one available to the public, and the various disk versions. * The first remastered disk version came out on the 18th of October 2014, only 7 discs were made. * The remastered one has been cancelled due to lack of resources to re-record it. * It has a written story adaptation, but it is on hold indefinitely. * The Day After Wednesday was originally thought of with the intention of being a davgtegg film, but it was finally cancelled in 2014 and replaced by this. * There were ideas for a sequel, appropriately titled "The Day After Thursday". This, however, never came around. * The film was shot on an iPad and the camera work was done by Craig Doughty and Jake Carolan. * The Day After Wednesday marked the end of the Original Series and the start of the 2014 Reboot. * Yinf Bandit plays Yann Brown and Kelf Brick plays Keith Bridle in the film. * Very few discs containing a remastered version exist. However, Cweed is known to own one, the rest have been scatted around various places. Category:Films